tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyla Wilde (breakmuses)
Lyla Carly Wilde is the daughter and only child of Jane Wilde , the niece of Sarah Black (née Wilde) and Billy Black , and the cousin to Rebecca , Rachel and Jacob Black. She does not know who her Father is, her Mother having never told her and her having never bothered to ask before. She was born in 1992 and was only about 7 years old when her Mother's younger twin sister Sarah died and she moved them away to the lower reaches of California. Lyla's life so far Lyla was born 2 years after her cousin Jacob, and is the youngest of her cousins. She grew up being fairly attached to all three of them for her first 7 years, not having any sibling's of her own she felt like they were the closest that she would ever have. When her Aunt Sarah died in a car crash her Mother, much like her cousin's Rebecca and Rachel, wasn't able to cope with the memories that staying in LaPush brought up, and so she moved them to a home near the outskirt's of San Diego. Lyla missed her cousin's at first but once she started school she made a few friends, no one she was all that close to but she at least wasn't lonely. Her Mother worked part time at a restaurant well also selling sculptures to those who enjoyed her work, Jane never went back to LaPush to visit but Lyla went for most of her extended school break's and slept on her Uncles couch for a few weeks. By the time Bella came to Fork's Lyla had decided to only go to LaPush for a week in the summer's, wanting to focuse on her classes a bit more---particularly her math classes. She had plan's to be a financial advisor and so try and start of a real estate business. After graduating High School she began studying financial laws and 6 Months later had managed to get qualified, she moved herself a small apartment in Fork's in hopes of being able to start her career by helping those in the area that she had always considered her true home now that she was licensed. Moving to forks By the time she had moved to Fork's Lyla had saved enough money during her high school career from a few different part-time jobs that she had enough to be perfectly fine without anything coming in for a few months at least, more if she budgeted just right---which she was more than capable of doing. Her Uncle had tried to tell her that she was free to use their couch, but she told him that she would be just fine and with him, Jacob and Rachel already living there she didn't want to add to that number. To start off in her career she began talking to some of the aging members of the community about retirement funds and thing's of the sort, soon enough running into Dr. Cullen well talking to one of the nurses at the hospital. Something about the Doctor rubbed her the wrong way, which confused her seeing as he was perfectly polite. She began to notice changes after that, growing agitation, she seemed to be getting stronger. When Rachel visited her with Paul nearly 2 week's after this encounter he noticed the sign's and let the other's in the pack know. When she phased for the first time nearly 2 months later they found er and calmed her down pretty quickly, and though she hasn't met all of the pack yet she already is weary about this entire situation. Personality WIP